Bet
by ohheiithere
Summary: "What if I made you a bet?"  AKuroku -multichap


Sitting on the living room couch, the blonde didn't hear the swish of his shared apartment door open - signalling the arrival of his roommate- too engrossed was he in the images flickering on the television.

"What, that was a cheap call! He didn't even touch him!"

Believe it or not, the cerulean eyed boy was watching the World Cup, final game- Nigeria vs. Senegal. The score was current at a nail biting 4-5, to the misfortune of a certain member of its audience. You see, he'd made a bet with his friend - Pence- on this game yesterday after a very emotional debate on which team was better. He didn't remember the stakes though. So, he _had to win_. Or rather, _Nigeria_ had to win, or he had a feeling he was in for something awful.

One wouldn't have thought the 18 year old would be interested in sports, let alone soccer. Truth be told, he never had been interested, until recently. He had always thought it was a waste of time, hunkering down in front of a TV, watching other people run around with a ball, or a puck – or sitting on those dreadfully hard blue bleachers at a home game for his past highschool. In his last year at Twilight Town High he had vowed that never would he sit through another game of highschool sports, or sport of any sort , due to the sheer boringness- even if his close friend Hayner was playing.

Sighing in disappointment, he set his fourth can of Pepsi down. Senegal had scored another point.

"Roxas!" his roommate called, uncomfortably close to his ear.

This guy- his roommate- Axel was the whole reason the younger boy got into the sports scene. Contrary to what you may believe upon first glance of the lanky, blaringly red haired- red, not orange!- haired teen, he was very adept at sports, and happened to have a love for the sport of soccer.

"Ow..! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." he acknowledged the red head, cringing away from the loudness that was Axel.

The older boy 'hmm'd' in a disbelieving sort of way and went about putting his black -with red flames- messenger bag in his room. Upon return, Roxas noted he had changed into a navy muscle shirt and Nike shorts. '_Huh, navy looks nice on him, he should definitely wear it more often.'_

The boy was shaken from his thoughts by a brisk tousle of his blonde spikes, courtesy of a concerned Axel.

"What's up, Rox? You seem distracted." he inquired, approximating his face to that of the blondes', squinting his brilliant jade eyes at the smaller boy in examination _'Nope, no bruises or scratches, still as adorable as ever.'_ "Something you're not telling me?"

"I'm watching the game, Axel. The _Final_ game." he readjusted his position on the couch, pushing the older boy away and extending his legs to reach the other end. "Why're you here, anyway? I thought you said you'd be late. Something about a show? Demyx?"

"I _was _going to go," Axel said with a slight grin, "but then I remembered how I promised last Saturday I'd watch the finals with you! Roxy always comes first!" he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, lifting the blondes' sweatpants clad legs to rest on his lap.

The red head let his gaze wander around the room. Truthfully, he wasn't really interested in the finals, he took no interest in either team, so he could care less which team won. Nigeria, Senegal, what difference did it make? It could be Egypt and Algeria for all he cared. The real reason he had promised to watch the finals was because he had wanted to spend time with Roxas.

With school staring up again, he didn't get to see the blonde quite as much as he'd have liked to – which would be all the time. But he supposed it was better than last year, and the year before for that matter. He had hardly gotten to see the kid at all, what with being two years older and already in university. Twilight Town Highschool was, well, in Twilight Town, whereas his university was in the city of Hallow Bastion, a lengthily drive from the little town. This being the case, he hardly ever got to see his best-friend, other than the rare free weekend.

Axel had been ecstatic to hear that Roxas would be attending the same university as him for his first year, and had promptly offered to share his apartment, since his old roommate -Xigbar- had just graduated. Of course, Roxas had agreed, seeing as they were best-friends, and they had spent the entire summer moving him in and hanging out. For Axel, that had been, in his opinion- the best time he'd had in years.

His eyes wandered over to the subject of his thoughts; soft looking blonde spikes, seemingly perfect smooth skin -only a few scars from things such as past acne or scrapes marring it, beautiful cerulean orbs and oh-so _kissable_ lips. _'Not that I'll be kissing them any time soon' _he thought dejectedly, eye brows furrowing in frustration.

You see, Axel was bisexual, and had been since the eleventh grade. Roxas knew of this, of course and never judged him by his sexuality. He'd had a couple girlfriends, a few boyfriends in his life, Demyx, Larxene. It never did work out though. He was never satisfied, he heart was never in it and he always felt empty when he was with them, even at the most intimate of times.

"Axel.."

"Yeah?"

"Rub my feet." the blonde asserted, an innocent smile adorning his features.

Of course, Axel couldn't deny the little cherub this favour, what with that _adorable_ look on his face. So, he commenced the rubbing of Roxas's feet. The blonde let out a little groan of pleasured relief, and shifted so he suck further into the couch, fifth Pepsi in hand. At the sound that escaped Roxas's lips, Axel had to restrain himself from jumping the poor boy.

Axel had a secret. The only time he ever felt _whole_ and like he actually had a heart capable of emotions like love, were times like this, when he was with Roxas. He _really_ liked Roxas. Emotions such as lust were especially amplified in the younger boy's presence. It had been this way for awhile, around the end of tenth grade, when Roxas was only 14, and he was 16. He had never told Roxas, fearing losing one the the only precious things he had in his life.

It was times like these when Axel wondered if the boy knew, and was teasing him- because he was certainly capable of being that devious. But Roxas was _straight. _He had dated this girl, Namine for two years.

_'I hate that girl_.' he thought, stomach churning in anger and jealousy.

_Ring ring ring._

_The bell signalling the end of the last period, and consequently the end of the day- 3:10- sounded. Sounds of relief and shouts of excitement were heard all throughout the halls._

"_Ahh! That was the worst most boring lesson ever!" Demyx exclaimed, banging his head onto his desk, creating a loud thud._

_Zexion, his current boyfriend -Axel and Demyx had broken up two months prior- cringed at the sound, foreseeing bruising in the blondes' near future. Putting away his books, and Demyxs', he pulled the boy up from his seat, idly mentioning how 'It isn't like you actually listen to the teacher anyways, Demyx.'_

"_Demyx, you always say that. Every lesson." Axel stated with a smirk._

"_And it's truue!" he groaned clinging to his blue-haired boyfriend as if he was about to collapse._

"_That's enough, Demyx. Lets go put our things in our locker," turning to the redhead " We'll meet you at the from gates?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," the pyro threw over his shoulder, already making his way out of the class and into the busy hallways, messenger bag in tow, his eyes scanned the crowd for a certain blonde haired boy. _

_Spotting the blonde's brother instead, along with Riku, the longtime 'best-friend'- '_There is so something else going on between them'_- he waved them over with a grin._

"_Have you seen Roxas?" he asked Sora, the brother, after directing a head nod of greeting to the silver haired teen beside him._

"_Yeah! He told me he went home with Nami, they're dating now!" the brunette exclaimed with a silly smile._

_Axel blinked, emotions churning his stomach. "I know. They've been dating for a month." he bit out, slightly harsher than he had intended._

"_Anyway," Riku cut in, giving Axel a warning look " we're about to head there too, anything you needed to tell him?"_

_Axel grinned bashfully, "Yeah, tell him I'll still be over tonight to study." catching sight of a flash of blue hair in the corner of his eye, he uttered a quick farewell and chased after his two friends._

_The three boys ended up grabbing ice cream at the Shack where a nice lady named Daisy worked._

_They wandered around town for awhile, talking about this and that, checking out stores. Demyx even ended up finding a CD he'd been looking for for ages._

"_Shit!" he cursed, snapping closed his phone which read 5:00pm, " Sorry guys, I have to go!" he yelled over his shoulder, sloppily stuffing his ice cream bar wrapper into a pocket and running off. He was late, he was supposed to be over at Roxas's for 4:30pm, if not earlier. _

_Arriving at the front door of the Strifes, huffing and puffing, he threw the door open, announcing his arrival. He never really bothered to knock anymore, he practically lived there. Kicking his shoes off in the general vicinity of the entrance way, he made his way to where he knew Roxas would be – his room._

"_Nghh.." the wet sounds of kissing and moans of pleasure could be heard, the further down the hallway he got. _

'Ew, probably Sora and Riku fucking..'_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed in distaste. _'They could at least be quieter'_ It wasn't the first time he'd heard the two going at it, unfortunately, it had happened many times before._

" _O-oh god.. More!" _

_Axel froze, dread filling his being. That had been the voice of a _**girl. **_Not just any girl, but one he'd been around a lot lately, one he despised for stealing away time that Roxas should have been spending with his best friend. It was Namine. Were they.. having _sex_? _**'**No way'_ he thought, '_Roxas wouldn't do that so soon.'

"_Ahh! Y-yes!"_

_Axels' next thought was that maybe Namine was cheating on Roxas, and so he grinned and carried on down the hall, towards where the sounds were coming from. Intent on busting her and ratting her out to Roxas. His grin widened, it was perfect, he'd finally get them to break up! Finally, he arrived at the door. Giddy with excitement, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it._

_Before the door was fully open, he heard a muffled, "Nnhg! N-namine!" any excitement that had been coursing through hid body dissipated, and he froze in horror. Because that voice- that wonderfully heartbreaking voice was the voice of _Roxas. _His Roxas. '_No.. please be dreaming..!'_ he thought, horrified and feeling as if he was on the verge of tears._

_The door swung open and he was greeted with the stomach churning sight of them both. Roxas. Namine. Naked, and they were indeed committing an act Axel had thought Roxas too innocent to commit with another being._

"_Ahh! Nami.. I'm g-gonna..!" Roxas moaned, hips thrusting into the body of the writhing blonde beneath him._

"_Nhhg, okay..!" she moaned, reaching her completion, while Roxas finished thrusting._

"_R-Roxas..?" Axel called out, voice cracking._

_Silence reined. Roxas turned around, dread filling his eyes. There was a triumphant smirk on the face of the girl beneath him as she glared hatefully at the redhead._

Axel recalled that their – his and Roxas's – relationship had been rocky for awhile after that. Axel had been heartbroken, even thought he really shouldn't have been - it wasn't like Roxas was his boyfriend, or even gay for the matter- and Roxas feeling guilty, for reasons he himself didn't know.

The redhead released another sigh, _'I'm over that now. I won't think of it. We promised to never bring it up again.'_

"What! No!" Roxas growled out, throwing his hands out and knocking the coffee table over in the process. Axel glanced back at the TV, and realized the cause for his friend's distress- Senegal scored another goal._ 'I guess he's cheering for Nigeria?'_

"Uh, Roxas? Aren't you a little bit too into this?" Axel enquired, perplexed. Not that Roxas wasn't usually interested in the games, but this time around, he seemed especially.. _enthusiastic_.

Roxas pouted in defeat. _'There's way Nigeria will win now, there's only ten minutes left.' _He ran a hand through his hair, looking rather dejected.

"I made a bet with Pence that Nigeria would win." Axel tilted his head, indicating him to continue, "I don't remember the stakes.."

A grin spread across the face of the older boy as he proceeded to break out in laughter.

"It's not funny, Axel!" he exclaimed, throwing his eighth empty can at the pyro's head with surprising viciousness.

"Oww, what the hell, Rox?" Axel winced, rubbing at his forehead. "And how many pops have you had anyway!"

His only response was Roxas sticking out his tongue in a rather childish way and crossing his arms. Rolling his eyes, Axel counted the empty cans littered around the couch, since he wasn't going to get an answer from the blonde anytime soon.

"_Fuck_ Roxas, that's _eight_ cans of pop!" Axel stared, slightly horrified. "That stuff does shit to your health!" The blonde just shrugged and proceeded to open a ninth can, a look of indifference upon his face.

Concerned for his friends' health, he did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. Give him something he could never refuse.

"Roxas?" the blonde eyed the pyro from the corner of his eye, signalling he was listening, "What if I made you a bet?"


End file.
